One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 29
Roku patted Cana on her shoulder. "Don't forget our deal." "Yeah, I'll remember. I'll get you your reward when I get mine." She looked up to Kent. "So. I won, where's my kiss?" Kent looked away. "Uhh... Jericho has it! Bye!" Kent tried to run off but he was held by his shirt. "Kent..I'm not an idiot." Cana dragged Kent back. "Come on... Pucker up." Kent started flailing his arms about. "JerichoRaionAxelHirokaAiriRheaNovaFaustAshlynnJimeroWaywardDamienFantasiaRosalineZero!" He said quickly, sounding like a bunch of mumbled nonsense. "Roku! Hold him down!!" Cana ordered. "Yes ma'am!" Roku picked Kent up by his arms and held him still. "Sorry bro. I can't pass up this deal." Tack watches and jumps in. "Jakk... THE EVIL WATER GOT'S KENT'S CREW!" Jakk, who was eating a chicken leg, freaks out and runs away. Jakk comes back with a barrel of sand and runs to Tack. "I COLLECTED THE NON EVIL SAND THAT STOPS EVIL THAT YOU WANTED!" "GREAT!" Tatiana crossed the finish line to see Jakk and Tack, dumping sand onto Cana and Roku. Kent gave them a thumbs up and ran off to the ship. Tatiana shook her head. "I don't wanna know what the reason behind this is." Malk walked to Tatiana. "I learned a life lesson from Tack. Don't expect Tack and Logic to be in the same sentence unless it's insulting his lack of it." Tatiana looked up. "That lesson also applies to D....and Chi.... And Mandi....and Hayley... Pretty much my entire crew." Hayley looks offended, but shrugs. "I agree." Cana grabs both Tack and Jakk. "What're you two doing?!" "Saving our friend with good sand!" Jakk blurted out. "What?!" Cana exclaimed. "I need a translation." "They think you've been possessed by evil water. So they poured good sand on you." Tatiana explained walking over to them. "I had a similar talk to Jakk earlier. Except then he was also a creepy janitor." A devious smile formed on Cana's face. "You thought we were possessed by evil water? Didn't you see earlier that Kent fell into evil water. He's the one that's possessed. I stayed on the good sand all day." Her smile faded. "I was just trying to get the evil water out of him with a kiss." Tack snapped his finger. "A kiss? Like a fairy tail princess in a dream world?" "Exac... How do you know that?" "Mason told me a lot of stories. I always liked the pirates ones the most though." "Well that's what needs to happen. Except this time he's the princess and I need to save him with a kiss. In your words, I'm a pirate and he's the one piece. Understand?" "Ahh. Okay... Except..." Tack kicked Cana. "MASON SAID THAT PRINCESS KISSERS ARE WEIRDOS WHO KISS DEFENSLESS WOMEN!" Cana hits a barrel and Tack folds his arms. "He told me they were bad... Don't know why but if he thinks they are then they are." Cana face palmed. "Kent isn't a defenseless person." She stood up straight. "He's quite dangerous. Which is why I need to kiss him so he won't be as dangerous." Kent poked his head out the ship. "TACK DONT TRUST HER! SHE'S LYING!!" Cana looked Tack in his eyes. "Who will you believe? The guy that's possessed, or the girl trying to do the right thing." She then looked over to Jakk. "You believe me don't you?" Her eyes seemed sad. Jakk used all his brain power. Then, when that failed, he used his guts. "Tack... I feel something weird about her. An aura... Like that One guy has." Zero looks at Jakk. "Hi Two boo. Yeah... This girl is weird..." Jakk hides behind a barrel full of sand and is holding a stick. "No trust." Kent gave Jakk a thumbs up from the ship. "Yeah! No trust!" Roku pulled himself out the sand. "I'm sorry Kent... But this deal... It means too much to me. I can't let it pass." "Roku! I will get you a kiss from Rosa to stop this madness!" Kent yelled. "And you know I can make it happen!" Roku turned to Cana. "Deals off." Riker slams his hands on the ship's rails. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Everyone looks at Riker and Riker is snarling. "NO MORE BULLSHIT! LET'S GET BACK TO THE POINT!" Kent gives him a thumbs down. "Party pooper." "JUST DIE!" "If I die then you'll die too. Ever heard of the grandfather paradox?.....wait.... I didn't use that right." Kent started to scratch his head. "What was I saying again?" Riker took a deep breath. "I don't know. Every time you talk, I zone out and think about how I would like to kill you." "That's no way to speak to your G-Pa." "Ya know what... I'm no longer gonna respond to that." Rangton raised his hands into the air. "So who's wrestling?!" Kent shot his hand into the air. "Ooooohhh me me me! Pick me!" Kent poked himself, Jericho, and Raion. Tack pointed at himself, Freya, and Malk. Beta pointed at himself, Reck, and Domon. Hayley pointed at herself, Tatiana, and D. Brog was picked, along with Selena and Hyperion. Riker, Lester, and Raz stood up. Roku, Swizzz, and Rosa were placed in one team. Roku slammed his elbow down into a table. "WHO'S MY OPPONENT??!!!" Kent slammed his hand down. "I've been waiting for our rematch." Beta pumped his fist in the air. "Beta Pirates!! LETS WIN THIS!!! GOO ROKU!!!" Roku started nodded along with the Beta Pirates chant, soon chanting along. "BETA BETA BETA BETA BETA!!!" Rangton pushed Kent. "Sorry, I made a roster. Kent, you armwrestle... Reck. The one who armwrestles Roku is... Look at that. Come on in Riker. Hey Roku... Break his arm." "I make no such promises..... But I'll break his arm." Roku smiled. He shot his fist into the air. "FOR THE BETA PIRATES!!!" Kent slumped off. "I gotta arm wrestle a boxer... It's not fair.. Why couldn't I wrestle Roku or Riker? I would've been fine with wrestling Tack. But noo.. It had to be Reck." He picked his head up. "Oh well. It can't be helped." "That was quick." Jericho stated, staring Kent down. "A whole 2 minutes of moping." Kent turned around shocked. "2 minutes?!! It felt like 2 hours... Or was it 2 centuries..." He started to count on his fingers. "What kind of chronological clock do you run on?" Jericho asked shaking his head. "Mine." Riker grabs Roku's arm, and the two push. A smile grows on Roku's face. "Please tell me you're holding back." He forces Riker's hand down nearly touching the table. "I got it now. Your about... This strong?" Riker matched Roku and the two were in a stalemate. Roku started to use all his power and Riker was starting to have problems. "No. Not even close." Roku started pushing Riker's arm down. "Oh really?" Riker started to push back, slowly lifting his arm back up. "Stubborn I see." Roku joked. A smile cracked onto his face. Riker and the two were evenly matched with Riker snarling. "Time to go all out." Riker's arm became metal and he was pushing Roku back. "I see your devil fruit. And I raise you a Haki!" Roku's arm instantly turned a pure black hue. Roku pushed back as his smile faded. "All out? Not even needed." "What're you trying to say?!" "I've used around 60-70% of my full strength. Or what I think is my full strength." "So I'm not strong enough for even 80%? Makes sense. In terms of raw power, I'm weaker then you and Tack." Riker slams Roku down. "But then again, you have no technique." "... What..." "I used 80%. When I used 100%, I caught you by surprise. Don't feel bad, you are stronger. Not much smarter though." Roku stopped to process what just happened. "Did you just call me stupid? I can accept the defeat but I will not accept the insult!!" Vines wrapped around Roku almost instantly. "Roku, it's just a game. You lost so let's move on." Rosa sighed then smiled. "You did your best muscle head." Her eyes widened as she was pushed closer. "Uhh..whats going on?" She looked behind her. "NEW GEAR?!!" "I made a promise!! I will keep it!" Kent looked over to Raion. "Now!!" He called as he pushed Rosa into Roku and rolled away. "You bastard!!" Rosa growled back. Vines started to grow to Kent as he pointed upwards and mouthed the word Mistletoe. "You didn't!" "Oh but I did!!" Kent laughed. "Promised fulfilled!!" Roku broke free from the vines. "Well Rosa. We're under the mistletoe." He bent over backwards to look at Riker. "Next time, I won't lose. Mark my words!!" "HEY!!" Rangton yelled. "We're on a schedule, you two can do your thing later." Roku grabbed the mistletoe. "Fine... But I'm keeping this." Jericho was sat down, and he saw Raz. "So... What's with the skull head? Is it a real skull?" "Yes. I killed a large monster and I use it's skull as a weapon. I am also a headbutting master." Jericho nodded. "Nice...so what monster did ya kill?" "I have no idea. All I know is, that it was a innocent herbivore." Jericho took a deep breath. "Okay then... What did you say your name was again?" "Raz." "Does it mean anyting?" "Yes. The ender of days." Jericho just sat there nodding. Fantasia put her drink down and walked over to Jericho and Raz. "Well I guess I'll say it since he's too scared to. Raz, I'm guessing you don't have that many friends." Jericho looked shocked. "Fantasia..." "Yeah what?" "You went two sentences without uttering a cuss word." Fantasia stopped and stared for a moment. "Fuck you." Raz laughs and pats Fantasia's back. "Indeed, I am hated." Fantasia looked up to Raz. "Fuck you too ya lonely sociopathic bastard." She grumbled walking away. "NEXT ROUND!!" Rangton called. "Tatiana and.... Jericho? Hold on. I thought I had someone else with him..." Tatiana slammed her hand on the table. "Who cares?!!! Let's get started!! Yo!! Prince Jericho! It's time to lose." - Hayley sat in a lower deck laughing with tears rolling down her face. "Oh Tatiana. You're welcome." "What did you do?" Chi asked, leaning over Hayley's shoulder. "I changed Jericho's and Tatiana's opponents to each other. It's an early birthday present." "What? Why?" "She likes the guy. Isn't it obvious? She didn't interject the idea of holding his hand for a few minutes." Hayley looked up to Chi. "Let's go watch!" - Jericho walked over to the table and put his hand down. "Alright, let's get started." Raz looks confused. "Wait... Who did I get?" Raz stares at his opponent. Hyperion. "Well bird Brain, let's go." Hyperion took a deep breath and held his head. "Just for that I'm ending this quickly." Drew looked up from Jericho and Tatiana. "Oh dear god... He's not high!!" Hyperion glanced back at Drew. "Come on Drew. You can't be saying things like that to minors. They'll get the wrong idea." Hyperion walked up to Raz and looked at him. "Just why?" "Why what?" "That skull. It's belongs to an endangered species. If I remember correctly.. It's a Sizzliard... Sizzard..." "Sizzlard." "Thanks. I'm still getting used to a clear head." Hyperion turned to Jericho and Tatiana. "When they're done, It'll be our turn." His eyes focused on the match. "Let me say that the Sizzlard's got better." "Really?" "Indeed. Then it got worse real fast. I belive their is only... 0 left." "All of them... Gone?... I feared they would disappear... Just didn't think it would take 200 years." Hyperion's focus never moved from the match. Tatiana tried to hide her face with her hair. Her heart was thumping hard in her chest. Hes holding my hand... Whoever did this.... Thank you... Sweat beaded down Jericho's head. "Why? Why can't I win?!!!" His arm turned pure black, but the two stayed still. "WHAT THE FUCK?!!" Hayley peered over Jericho's shoulder. "Really little bro? You're really stuck?" "Shut up!!" "Ooh. Scary." She rolled her eyes and laughed. Hayley started to stare over at Tatiana. When their eyes met she winked and mouthed the words, You're Welcome. Hayley walked past Caramel and passed him a few berris. "Thanks for that drug you slipped in Jericho to make him weaker." "I would have done it for free! Drugging someone's family member is hilarious! Reminds me of my own brother!" "Then why did you charge me?" "Hey, a clown has to make a living somehow." "I can understand why Kent hates you." "Well I make sure that the ones I care for hate me." "So you care for him?" "NAHH! I just enjoy trolling him! The only person I care for here is that." Caramel points at a barrel, and Caramel hugs it. Hayley just stopped. ".......the future is full of idiots......" - "Come on Jericho!! You can beat her!! Whats taking so long?!!" Kent cheered. "We need the win!!" "I know!! I just can't do it!!!" Jericho yelled, his face turning red. Tatiana peered through her hair, trying not to blush. "10 whole minutes..." She bit her lip to keep from squealing. Caramel hears that. "10 minutes... Hey! That's the drugs limit!" Jericho slams Tatina's arm down. Kent hears what Caramel says and walks to Caramel, who is inside the barrel. Kent walks over to the barrel, kicking it over, spilling Caramel out. "What did you do?" "I don't know what you're talking about. I was just spending quality time with my barrel. Is that so wrong? Is it really wrong for a man to spend time with his true love?" Kent took a deep breath. "I'll ask you again.. What did you do to Jericho?" "No. You asked me what did I do. I don't know what you mean by that. I do a lot of things, what makes your thing anything special compared to the other things that I do?" "Answer me this. Did you drug Jericho?" "Me? No! It was HIM!" Caramel pointed at himself. "Curse you me! I betray everyone, even me! HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Caramel pushed the barrel, and rolled away cackling. Kent opened his hand and a gear grew in his palm. He stared at Caramel as he ran and threw the gear hitting his head. "I feel slightly better." Tatiana got up and walked over to Jericho, still hiding her face. "G-good game." Jericho held out his hand. "You too." He smiled. Tatiana looked at his hand for a moment before hugging him. Jericho's eyes widened. "Uh... Okay then I guess this is okay." He hugged her back as Tatiana squeezed him tighter. "Gah!! My back!!" Jericho grabs his back, and pulls out a knife. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Caramel is holding knives. "You beat a innocent girl up. That's my job." "Dammit clown!! What the hell are you talking about?!" "My world view is very corrupted." Caramel stares at Kent and sees Kent setting Rhea on fire. Caramel starts to silently cry. "Wonderful." "What was that?" "So Lucky..." Jericho looks down to Tatiana. "You can stop now." Rangton rose his hand. "Alright it's time for the next round!! Freya Vs. Hayley!!" Rangton put his hand down and looked at the clipboard. "Things are a bit off with this thing... Eh oh well. My money is on Fea!!" Wayward's ears perked up. "That's right..." He jolted back to his feet, scales started growing on his face. "YOU HAVE MY MONEY!!!!" He growled. As he lunged for Rangton he was chopped in his neck by Fea, knocking him out cold. "Yeah, you see me and Rangton have a deal. I'm his bodyguard, and I get paid." Rosaline poked Wayward with a stick. "Well... He's gone. Good job Fea!" Freya smirked and sat at a table. She put her hand out and glared at Hayley. "You better be a good opponent." Hayley sat across Fea. "I promise you, this won't be over quickly." Hayley's eyes flashed bright red as her hair changed into a Snow White. Chi placed an umbrella over Hayley's head. "No sunlight for you my little vampire." "Thank you." Hayley said, gabbing onto Freya's hand. "Let's get going." Freya and Hayley were matched in their armwrestling with Freya having more problems then Hayley. Chi yawned. "This is boring. Someone get slammed already!" "Chi. Don't rush it." Hayley growled. "This is taking a toll on both of us. It'll come down to whoever can last the longest." Mandi poked her head around Hayley's shoulder. "You mind if I stay here for a moment? This guy came over to me saying he wanted to eat me... I kinda misunderstood what he meant soo...... Yeah can I be here?" "Dammit Mandi. Just sit down and relax." Hayley growled. Wort started to slobber on Hayley's head. "Bat soup?" Hayley jumped out and attacked Wort. Rangton lifts Freya's arm. "You win. I guess." Hayley is punching Wort in the face. "DANG IT!" Hayley smashed Wort through the deck. "YOU PIECE OF CRAP!!!!" "Such feist, such fury, such power... Not my type. I prefer women with curves." "DIE" Hayley sent Wort completely through the deck and brushed off the dust. Rangton rose his hand. "Up next we got Kent vs Reck." "FINALLY!!" Kent got out of his seat and ran to the table. "It's been forever." Reck sat down and Blue started to fan him while Red had him drink some water. Green started to coach him while Yellow massaged him. "Okay, his weak points are his left pinky and his right eye. If you strike him in the guy, he uses his right arm only. If you... Wait... This is for Viles... Shit. Well, do great boss!" Reck grabbed Kent's arm and smirked. "Time to see if I can surpass a legend." Kent slammed Reck's hand down in an instant. "I didn't become a legend by being weak." Kent jumped up. "Gear Pirates!!" Kent tried to chant but his crew stayed silent. "Come on! They get the chant and we don't?" Fantasia patted Kent on his shoulder. "Kent... They're a crew of idiots.. And we're a crew full of idiots, and self respecting people. You may not be one of them.... But most of us are." Rhea stared at him. "Besides... Look at them." Domon is carrying Reck like Reck was killed with Tomo punching a beam. "Foolish! We shouldn't have let him..." Colt is trying not to cry. "He was a good man." Oswald is crying. "RECK! WHY?!" Beta is gazing at the sea, shell shocked. "It can't be... Reck..." Kent looks creeped out. "Okay then..." Kent stared down at Fantasia. "You have a point." Rangton rose his hand. "Next up is Raion and Swizzz!!" Raion bounced to his feet. "Aww. I was hoping to go against someone else." He popped his hands. "Let's get going." He looked back at Christie. "I'll be calling in my favor after this wrestling thing is done." Raion placed his arm on the table. Swizzz formed himself from blue sludge. "So it's The Warlock Vs The Space Man. Not the kind of battle I expected. I was kinda looking forward to going against The Dark Prince." "What? Am I not good enough for you?" Raion grinned. "Besides, I'm like the better version of him." Swizzz placed his arm on the table. "Oh really? I'll be judge on that." Swizzz uses his power and absorbs Raion's power. "Now I can..." Swizzz teleports. Rangton lifts Raion's arm. "Winner." - Swizzz looks around and sees a boat full of pirates. One guy stares at Swizzz and is slack jawed. "Why... Why are you inside my soup?" - Hyperion sat down next to Drew. "Drew... Tell me.. How're things been?" "What're you talking about?" Drew rose his eyebrow. "How many times have you been nearly killed in the last hour? Ya know... From Brog." "Uhhh...." Drew looked down. "I have no idea whether or not those were attempts or warnings." "You want me to ask him?" "Don't. I'm scared of him." "Don't be scared of Brog." Vincent put his arm around Drew's shoulder. "Brog's just an innocent puppy... Who can eat your face." Drew started trembling. "This is why I'm a cat person." Rangton shot his hand up. "Next up! Hyperion vs Raz!" "Whoops. Looks like I gotta get going." Hyperion stood up. "Vinny, you mind watching over Drew for a moment. Ya know, to make sure he doesn't get his face eaten by that Innocent Puppy." "Of course buddy." Vincent grabs Drew and lifts him over his shoulder. "I'll protect you like the princess of Salaburna when the kingdom was attacked by cyborg mummies." Brog walks to Vinent scratching his chin. "Oh yeah. Remember when I snapped the spine of the Pharaoh Controller." Drew went pale. "Hyperion!! Hurry up!!" "Don't rush me." Hyperion said coldly, sitting down in his chair. "So where's Raz? I've been kinda bored." "I'm here." Raz sat down across from Hyperion and put his arm on the table. "Straight to business? Alright. I'm down." Hyperion grabbed Raz's arm. Raz and Hyperion both went at it and Hyperion grinned. "Well, you seem rather strong." Raz started at Hyperion, and blushed. His blush showed in his skull mask. "Don't compliment me..." Veeto looked shocked. "DON'T COMPLIMENT HIM! Compliments make Raz weak in the knee." "What kind of weakness is that?!" Hyperion complained. "So does that mean if I tease you, you get stronger? I'm curious." Raz slapped himself and looked strong again. "You think I will fall for petty tricks?!" "Didn't think so. You are rather smart." "... THANK YOU!" Raz became tounge tied and was holding his face with one hand. "Just stop it. I'm evil... Not smart..." "Don't sell yourself short. I'm sure that you're very smart. Smarter than I could ever be." "DAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Raz hides in a corner covering his skull face. "Dumby... It's not like I like you or anything..." "I guess it's a forfeit." Rangton shrugged. "The winner is Hyperion!" Hyperion got out his chair and grabbed Drew from Vincent. "Thank you for watching over my loli." Drew looked to Hyperion. "Did you just call me a lolicon?" "Yeah. But you're my loli." Drew just froze. "I think I would rather be eaten by the puppy." Brog looked confused. "What puppy?" "None!" Hyperion started to laugh. "Tell me Brog. What're your true feelings towards Drew?" "I don't like him." "Really? Or are you just saying that because of his affection for Selena?" "Nope. The Selena thing doesn't help. I could learn to like someone if they genuinely love her. But not Drew. I'd rather have Miguel marry Selena then Drew." Miguel is flexing. "DOES THAT MEAN I CAN?!" "No." "Shit. So close. Yet so far." Hyperion started to laugh. "Poor Drew. A snowball in hell has a better chance of survival than you getting Brog's approval." "I know." Drew slumped down. "Just take me home...please." "Maybe that's why he doesn't like you. You're weak." Hyperion picked Drew up by his armpits. "No denying it... Partially my fault for not training you right. As your master, I'll make you stronger. If it's the last thing I'll do!" "You'll need to quit eating them purple apples." Drew stared into Hyperion's eyes. "They mess with your head too much." "I make no such promises." Hyperion said quickly. Vincent laughed and held Drew. "That's funny, because he becomes an admiral first..." Hypeiron and Drew stare at Vincent. "I mean... Appleteenie anyone?" Hyperion looked down to Drew, and without saying a word transformed into a bird and flew off. Drew just sat there awestruck. "So I finally do it?....." - Hyperion reverted to normal in the forest. "DAMMIT!! How'd he beat me???!!!" He yelled, punching a tree out the ground. "Mark my words Drew! I will become Admiral first!!" He took a deep breath. "Okay I'm good now. I'm good." - Hyperion flies back and stares at Brog strangling Drew. "STOP GRINNING LIKE AN IDIOT! YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!" Hyperion cried. "How... How did he beat me?" Rangton rose his hand. "Well we have a few more matches. Next up.. Rosa and Georgiana." Rosa looked up. "Can I get a change? I don't like my opponent." "Okay okay okay. You can have... Brog." Brog took his shirt off to reveal his body. Rosa was wide eyed. "Well... Older guys aren't half bad. Especially compared to..." Rosa stares at Jimero and Axel. "Yeah, some guys aren't very big." Axel leaned back offended. "Hold on little missie. I may not be as muscular as I used to be, but I still got muscles...as for Jimero.... You're totally right." "HEY!!" Jimero yelled. "I don't need muscles. The only one that counts is the brain!" Rhea, Fantasia, and Ashlynn blow raspberries. "Men without muscles aren't very hot." Rangton stares at his flab, but laughs. "Who cares? I'm rich! Rich guys are hotter then hot guys!" "Wrong." Raion flexed his muscles and his clothes vanished into a pair of swim trunks. "I'm hotter than you. And I don't need to be rich. Yo Miguel! Flex with me!" "OH YEAH!!!" Miguel and Raion flexed various poses. "FINALLY A REAL MAN TO FLEX WITH!!" Wayward started to wake up. "Ugh.., what happened? I heard rich." His eyes rolled back in his head as Freya chopped his neck. "I'm still on the clock. And until my job is done, you'll stay asleep." Vivien stares at Miguel and Raion with stars in her eyes. "I LOVE MANLY VIRGINS! THEY SCREAM THE MOST! I JUST WANNA MESS THEM UP!" She Squees and Zozo leans to Raion. "I know you're a perv... But stay away from her. She's a 10... On the crazy scale." Raion squinted his eyes. "I know that.... And yet I can't keep myself from doing what I do best.. I gotta keep reminding myself...she tried to kill me." Swizzz teleported in a flash of light, holding a bowl of soup. "I'm back bitches." "Where have you been?" Raion asked. "Oh wait...you tried to use my powers.. And you messed up..." A goofy smile formed on his face. "You feel stupid don't you?" Swizzz took a sip of his soup. "You know.... I just came back from wiping an entire crew off the map. And Raion... I will do the same to you." Raion tilted his head and turned to Vivian. "How'd you know I was a virgin?" Swizzz spit out his soup. "ARE YOU IGNORING ME??!!!!" Vivian giggled. "Well, I can tell things like that." "Oh? How?" Vivian got close to Raion and whispered things in his ears. Raion panicked and hit behind Ashlynn. "See? Even the perviest virgins are still virgins." Ashlynn looked to Raion. "What'd she say?" Raion was aghast. "P...pervert..." Fantasia walked up to Vivian holding Zero by his collar. "I don't know what you did to him. But do it to this one too." She held Zero up face to face with Vivian. "Before you ask. No I'm not." Zero said coldly. "Oh? Someone with expirence?" "Tons of it!" Vivian whispered in his ears. Zero screams and jumps overboard. "What did I say?" Fantasia looks confused and leans in. Vivian mentions some stuff, Fantasia smiles, and smacks herself witha frying pan. Everyone stares at Vivian and takes a few steps back. Even Terry and Riker look scared. Only Tack and Jakk look fine. Vivian pats Jakk on the head and whisperes in his ear. Jakk looks confused. "Wait... With a cow?" "Yes." "Oh! That sounds cool! Can you show me!" "Later Honey." Jakk begins to day dream about cows and trains. Zero floats to the top of the ocean, looking at the sky. "Life's crazy." He said stiffly. "My dear Koneko... Please forgive your father... For I have lost my title as king and met the true pervert king... Or queen..." Raion looked past Ashlynn. "You talk to her. You're a perv too!" Ashlynn glanced down to Raion. "Nah I'm good. Anyone that can make Zero give up on being Pervert King, is someone not to be messed with." Rangton was about to say something, when as marine ran to Terry. "Sir! We found land! The last island!" Everyone's ears perked up, as they glared between one another. Wayward dashed from by Freya's side. "THE REWARD WILL BE MINE!!!" He yelled, transforming into a full Wyvern. "HEY!!" Beta yelled. "BETA PIRATES!! MARCH!!!" The Beta Pirates ran off the ship, chasing down Wayward. Roku and Drew dashed along the deck and launched themselves to Wayward. "Whoa! What're you doing?" Roku asked. "I'm here to stop him. I just didn't want you to get the credit." "Still trying to get Brog's approval? It's not worth your time." "That's like me saying that Rosa will never marry you." Drew said coldly as they landed on Wayward, kicking him down into the sand. Tack ran as fast as he could, with the Attack Pirates following. Taka and Ness did a spin and pointed at Christie. "OPERATION: ESPILON GAMMA SEN TETSU IS A GO CHRISTIE!" Christie twirls around and points her hands at everyone. "Sorry but... I WANT TO EAT GOOD FOOD! NORO NORO BEAM!" Her beam hit everyone, and the Attack Pirates fled. Roku crashed down in front of the Attack Pirates. "Sorry but I can't let you guys win." Christie put out her arm. "NORO NORO BEAM!!" As her beam shot out, Roku stomped the ground causing a tremor, knocking everyone off balance. Christie's beam went wild and shot her crew mates. "Oops.." Roku ran past Christie and laid her down. "Sorry but I need to eat too. Haoshoku!!" A shockwave emitted from Roku, knocking Christie down. She was sweating and when she got up, she tripped. Drew ran off towards the finish line. "Almost there.. Come on!!" Roku gasped. "HES A CHEATER!!! GET HIM!! Oh....wait I'm by myself.... GET HIM ME!!!!" Roku charged after Drew, trying to catch up. A silver flash flew right past him. "What the hell was that??!" "Hi guys! Bye guys!" Kent waved. "NO!!!" Roku yelled, lunging himself onto Kent's back. "You're cheating!" Roku ripped Kent's boosters off his back and hurled them into Drew's head. They went crazy and flew up high into the sky. "DAMMIT ROKUUUUUUU!!!!" Kent yelled as they flew up. Tack used his rubber arm and caught up with Kent, and stretched to him. "I NEED TO WIN!" Riker was ahead of them running and snarled. "Idiots. Fighting each other." Raion teleported before Riker and kicked him into the dirt. "It's the only way to win!" He shouted into the sky before dashing off. - "READY!" Beta and Domon were pulling Oswald's wraps, and Reck pushed the strap. Oswald looked pained. "Okay... The second I say Let go, we Let go? Got it?" Beta nodded, and Oswald huffed. "Well, let's go win this race..." Beta let go and Reck was sent flying. Oswald punched himself. "My big mouth..." - Reck was sent flying past Kent, Tack, Roku, and Raion, and went past the finishing line while screaming. "WHAT???!!" Roku jumped off of Kent towards Reck. "NOOOOOOO!!!!" The announcer was waiting at the finish line and rose Reck's hand up. "And the winners are?!" He held the microphone to Reck. "THE BETA PIRATES!!!!!!!!!" Reck looked around and saw no audience members. "Where are they?" "Oh, they left when they heard marines were coming." "Why didn't you leave?" "Cause I have my honor as an Announcer!" Roku flopped past them. "Dammit!! Do I get a 2nd Place Prize?!" "Nope. Only The Beta Pirates get it." "Aww..... Wait a second... I'M WITH THE BETA PIRATES!!" He yelled before doing a flip. "Fuck Yeah!!" "WRONG!" Reck stared at Roku and folded his arms. "Until you bleed with us, cry with us, and sweat with us, you can't join... But seeing as how you did, you are." "YES!" "But as a rookie, you don't get any money. Because newbs get newb rewards. "Ugh.... You suck." Roku complained, laying down in the sand. "Golden Spark Gang!!" He held his fist up high. "HOORAH!!" - Chrono walked from the lower decks of Riker's ship. "It's nice to see you again." He looked up to an older version of himself. "What do you want?" "Whats wrong with just wanting to check up on you?" "Two reasons why that piss me off. One, you're me. Two, you're from the future. And what do you want from me?!" "A warning. As usual. You need to watch out for that Tack kid. He's growing faster than before. Sooner or later, he'll be a thorn in your ass." "He already is." Chrono glared at the old man. "I know you have something else to say. Spill it." The old Chrono took a deep breath. "You've reached a Dead End. The end is near. Be ready." A clock appeared before the old man, as it ticked away he disappeared. "What the hell do you mean?! Uggh... AHHHHHHH!" Chrono falls down, and spits up blood. He looks up to see a clocked figure. "Soon Chrono... Not yet... But soon..." The man disappeares and Chrono spits up blood. "What..." - The entire group all huddles together with everyone staring at Reck holding a check for 5 billion Berri. Wayward sits facing the ocean. Tears run down his flushed face. "I hate all of you..." He whimpered. "Why? Why couldn't that be me??!!" "Because you're a greedy douchebag who's friends with an asshole hedgehog." Fantasia said coldly. Jimero sat down next to Wayward and began to cry. "Why does everyone call me a hedgehog?!!" Swizzz looked over Reck's shoulder. "So what're you guys gonna do with it? Buy a new ship? Get better food?" "Party. We shall party till we drop dead. First... We need ladies." "Baww Ladies? Cause we Baww got Baww Ladies." Bob and Dras appear, with dozens of women. Bob looks to Hayley. "Baww Hayley, where is my Baww Money?" Hayley frowned at Bob. "Oh hell no! There's no chance in hell you're getting paid. Not only did you NOT do your job. You disappeared on me, when I needed you, you weren't there!!" Her eyes changed into a blood red. "I Baww Did my Baww Job. These Baww Women are Baww back home. I Baww left to Baww protect these Baww Women. If I Bawwed stayed, They would Baww have died. So you Baww are the one who is Baww in the wrong." "Oh really sheep boy?! If I remember correctly, Oak took the women to a safe location. And you two were no where to be found!!" "BUT I BAWW SAVED THEM AND BAWW PUT THEM BAWW HERE! GIVE ME MY BAWW MONEY!" "NO! ALSO, STOP BAWWING!" "WHAT BAWW BAWWING?!" "I HATE YOU!" "I HATE YOU TOO!" The two stare at each other and Bob huffs. "... You are so BAWW sexy." Hayley frowned. "Uhh... Thank you." Mandi ran up to Bob and put her finger in his chest. "I don't care who you are... Or how kinky you are! Hurt my little Vampire and I'll return the favor." "Mandi... I'm not sure if that's a threat or a sexual come on." "Why not both?" Mandi smiled back. Hayley looked back at Bob. "And just because you complimented me doesn't mean I'll change my mind. Don't get me wrong, I like you eye. Most people think I'm either a child or small..." She's glanced down. "Still..... Th-th-thanks." Mandi hugged Hayley and lifted her up. "Uhhh...what're you doing?" "I love you like this, don't you ever change!" She pressed their faces together. "Soooo Kawaii!!" Dras looked to Hayley and Bob. "Bob Honey, why would you want her? She's not curvy at all." "I BAWW like a BAWW women like that. So BAWW Sue me... Don't BAWW sue me, I BAWW need money to BAWW my my BAWW bills." "Wasn't planning on it buddy." Hayley laughed a bit. "Awww.. Dras is jealous!" "What makes you say that?" "I always had a hunch. When I first met you, you always teased me. Because Bob liked me better." "Hah! Sucks to be you! I'm Bob's Sister, and Brother!" Hayley looks shocked. "Did not see that coming." "Besides, Bob isn't my type anyway. Either small cute guys, or busty women. That's my type." "So... Are you a boy or a girl?" Hayley immediately turned to Mandi. "You stay quiet and don't try anything." "I wasn't gonna do anything!" Mandi whined. "Besides... I'm not sure what he is either.. I wanna know before I make my move." "I'm an Okama! I'm a boy, I'm a girl, but I am also a human! So I know that you should pay us!" Oak handed Dras a bag of money. "Money. For the job." Rangton looks at his bag. "You took some money?" "Indeed. My share. I did use toxins so if anyone outside of the Attack pirates grabbed any money they would vomit. So I belive I helped." "Ahh who cares." Bob takes the money, and taps Hayley on the head. "The Baww Curse is Baww Lifted." Hayley rubbed her head. "There was no curse was there?" "Actually Baww Yes. Had your Baww friend not Baww paid, you would Baww be on that Baww tree... And that Baww rock... And your Baww friend, and all Baww over. Like a Baww popped balloon full of Baww goo. Quite Baww messy." Hayley looks freaked out, but Beta lifted his arm. "Well Hayley, I think we should forget your near death... With a festival dance party!" Everyone stares at Beta. "I'll pay for it all." Almost everyone cheers. Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc